


Oh Rats!

by PunkyRaticate



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Author is a proud owner of four pet rats, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkyRaticate/pseuds/PunkyRaticate
Summary: Barry comes home with an unexpected new pet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wrote a fic involving fancy rats, which are my favorite small pets. Please note that as an owner of four very sweet pet rats, what is depicted her is accurate. Also this fic is very cracky.

When Barry said he wanted to get a new pet, Cisco assumed that he wanted a dog or a cat. He never would have guessed that his boyfriend would come home with rat in it. According to Barry, domesticated rats are called “fancy” rats but Cisco has no idea what's so fancy about a rat. To him, rats are supposed to be disgusting creatures that live in places like sewers and in the alleyway of his apartment complex. 

“Barry, that rat is not staying here.” Cisco said.

“Aw c’mon Cisco. Hartley said they're actually really sweet pets.” Barry cooed. He opened the carrier lid (much to Cisco’s horror) and stroked the brown and white rat’s head with his finger. 

Cisco scoffed. He had to admit she did look fairly harmless compared to what he expected. Despite that, he refused to let his guard down. Not after the time when his cousin’s hamster bit him and left a noticeable mark.

“Cisco, please give her a chance. Look she's so cute.” Barry insisted.   
The rat was currently washing her face. Okay maybe she was a little bit cuter than what he expected. Despite that, he still didn’t trust her completely.

“Do you wanna hold her?” Barry asked suddenly, as if he had no idea how Cisco would respond.

“Um no. Thank you.” Cisco replied. “I’d rather hold a tarantula than a rat. And you know I'm deathly scared of spiders.”

“Dude, first of all, fancy rats are not like the rats you see on the subway. They almost never bite and they're actually really friendly.” Barry smiled. “She actually licked my fingers when I petted her.”

Cisco sighed. “Alright, fine. I’ll hold her.” he said. “But if she bites me, she's going straight back to Hartley’s ASAP.”

Barry rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement anyway. He carefully took the rat out of her carrier and set her on Cisco's lap. Cisco cautiously petted her head. The rat responded by grabbing his finger with her tiny pink paws. He felt a pang of fear before he felt her little tongue licking it instead of sharp teeth. It was that moment when all fear was gone, and Cisco fell in love with her.

“Huh. I guess she’s not as bad as I thought. I suppose we can keep her for a little bit.” Cisco said while trying to sound nonchalant. It was clear that he was terrible at lying.  
Barry couldn’t help but grin at his boyfriend. He watched as Cisco continued to pet her and make baby talk at her. 

********  
(They did end up keeping her and Cisco named her Rey. About a month later, Cisco wanted another rat. And so they did and named the second one Leia.)


End file.
